Bicycle
by Puffie
Summary: There are two Ky Kiskes. Both are cops, both are gentlemen, both get stuck in sticky situations with a blue haired girl and a brown haired guy: But Ky and Ky live in different universes. Genres include humor, drama, frienship etc.
1. Trade

**I decided to publish this fic a little late because I really don't like seeing my name 5 times on a same page, and also to give chance to other writers to showcase their works to a page without an overwhelming amount of KyxDizzy. Where are the other writers!?**

**This fic is inspired by watching Clannad After Story (certainly not a favorite, but a fine work for its genre) and by listening to certain soundtracks. This is my first AU that I'll finish no matter what. May contain clicheness and cheesy drama for some, but definitely not a moe like Clannad.**

**Following genres will be included: drama, humor, mystery, action and a possibility of a hinted romance  
**

**-  
**

* * *

-

**Chapter 1: Trade**

-

The City of Zepp was the same as usual.

"Kiske here, nothing suspicious" the cop reported through a walkie- talkie close to his lips as he looked around the commercial area. It was the early afternoon, and a very hot sunny day. Sipping his coconut juice he adjusted the temperature of his patrol car air conditioner to a cooler one. He was parked by a convenience store, and wishing for a tree shade, fearing that his vehicle may heat up.

It was his break time. Slightly annoyed by the absence of his partner he distracted himself from the thought of doing all the work alone by studying the environment. Not far from him was a billboard of Angra, a beauty products brand, with its famous model Millia Rage- his long time crush. No matter how beautiful Millia was he found it wrong to stare at the billboard; for the model was half naked, with just her long golden hair covering her chest: actually that's a violation of the city's regulations; distracting indeed.

Suddenly, he was alerted by two people with big, wide eyes with heavy black liners staring at him by his window. He almost yelped in surprise and honked the car to warn them of their behavior. The goths ran laughing manically; the cop was made fun of. He hated it and made sure that he'll the remember those two: a guy with a long black hair and a raven tattoo and a bandaged woman with an orange hair who had numerous piercings of yellow keys.

"Nice one, Testament!"

"Just run, Aba ha ha ha!"

"Darn it!" he muttered under his breath and returned to his composure afterward. Should he resume his patrol? He still had 15 minutes left. Make the most of it? He should, and he reclined his seat. He was about to doze off when he noticed a group of young girls chatting at the sidewalk across the street.

_Anything may happen_, he thought and he straightened up to get a better view of them.

-

* * *

-

In a different universe...

Two swords clashed in midair, and both its wielders landed their feet upon a ground with a loud thud. The young man with the Thunderseal sprung up quickly to attack his opponent; but the bounty hunter lunged forward just in time, swinging down his sword. The younger man was forced to defend, with his weapon in an uncomfortable angle. The stronger force of the offensive fighter pushed the other one backward.

Retreating a little to close a space between him and Sol for recovery, Ky prepared to guard as he struggled to regain his footing and balance. He then recharged his sword, producing the crackling sound of electricity as it lit up.

His rival snickered at this and spat on the ground. "I won't show mercy on her because she's female. I hunt Gears, any Gears" he threw at his rival.

"I will protect her!" The knight shouted out his oath, charging. As response, the fire-wielder sent out a line of flames as tall as him, scorching the ground. Instinctively, Ky jumped up, swinging his sword down as an aerial attack, creating beautiful bluish lights. Though he was not scalded, the heat of the flames hurt his skin. But the older man was expecting it, and answered the offense with a powerful slash, causing the young knight to be thrown upwards.

Sol followed Ky up in the air with a strike coming from his side, but Ky answered with a great clash. Slightly annoyed, but also amused by Ky's determination to protect the Gear he actually spared a day ago, he said to him "You let her live! You're such a boyscout!"

"Compassion is not the same as weakness, Sol!" the young man retorted.

Sol wanted to laugh at boy. Maybe he should tell Ky that he was just making him look like an idiot by telling him that he'll kill the Gear girl. The two forces colliding sent both flying away from each other. Their spirit heated up with this and resumed their battle stance after landing on the ground.

_That was close. _The knight sighed in relief as he saw little distance between him and the edge of the cliff.

But there was a sudden interruption. The ground shook and deep crevices began to form from a focus. Out of the source a very huge creature emerged, several meters high it stood. No doubt, it's a Gear. The power being released from the fight must have drawn it to them- a troublesome earth type, difficult to differentiate from a normal earthquake.

_I must get to a safe place!_ The knight told himself as the giant cracks opened beside him. But as his legs moved, the whole patch of ground he was standing on collapsed.

"Oh no, I'm falling!"

_Spare me..._ Unbeknown to Ky, Sol had already come for him. The bounty hunter jumped down together with the falling debris. The older man let out a small grin, thinking about what insult he'll say to Ky afterward. The kid's reaction for being saved will certainly be interesting.

-

* * *

-

The group girls laughed together.

"You should join the Jellyfish! You can sing well! I'm sure the fans will like a new addition to the crew! " said a girl with a brown hair.

The only one dressed as a student mumbled "But my dad said I'm underage, I should wait for my 18th birthday, it's not too far!"

"Johnny is a good manager! And a gentleman too! Isn't that right April?" The other girls nodded to each other.

"May's right!" the girl with a yellow bandana replied.

As a the girls await for the go signal of the pedestrian lane, a small crowd gathered around them, standing by. Some of them looked at their watches, some puffed out smoke and another banged his head along with the music on his headset.

The girl in her uniform fixed her green accessory on her left bow. Using both her hands, she imagined the distance of her ribbons from her ears, making sure that they had an equal distance. When she was about to tap May's shoulder she felt something sharp pressed against her back. Shivers ran through her spine as she felt a man's breath whisper by her ear "Don't move, give me your wallet."

He smelled different.

With her hands shaking she unzipped her shoulder bag and looked for her wallet using her fingers. Slowly she took it out but dropped it in panic as the crowd started to walk with the go signal. The white haired delinquent cursed as the keychains attached to the wallet made a small noise as it hit the ground...

"Pervert!!! A pervert!!!" May squealed.

"Holy Zen!!!"said the young man and grabbed the girl's neck with his arm. With the other, he pointed his knife to the girls in front and backed down. Panting heavily, he was lost at what to do. He had failed, now everyone noticed him. The people...so many of them staring. They must be making fun of him, or waiting for a chance to attack him. What should he do? They would come and get him. What should he do...

"If you do anything suspicious I'll kill her!" he warned as the people around gasped at the situation that unfolded before them.

"Daddy..." the high school girl began to cry as the tight grip of the offended choked her a little.

-

* * *

-

Sol continued diving down and reaching for Ky as the other complied with his hands outreached. The two of them seemingly forgot about their earlier bout, their friendship showing its true color at the time it was direly needed.

"Ky, you fucking bastard! Dragging me into this shit!"

"Shut up you-"

But both of was cut off as a giant boulder collided with them. In a very short time of screams of two people stuck underneath a rock, Ky and Sol went down in the bottom a raging river with a fountain of splashes. The boulder, sitting still against flow, seem to serve as a marker for those who were buried under it... After two long seconds, lava spat out from the boulders cracks and it scattered in the air with a explosion. In the middle of it was a man, surrounded by steam, sitting down on what was left.

"Hey, kid! Answer me!" Sol worriedly called for Ky but he heard no answer. Looking around he saw the kid knight floating not very far away. Hurriedly he hopped on the rocks to get to him, but to the older man's dismay, what he pulled out was just charred part of Ky's white overcoat._ Oh, shit..._

_-

* * *

_

"Yes, this is Kiske, I'm requesting backup. We have a hostage situation here in..." He continued speaking as he took out his pistol and got out of his car.

Warily he walked towards the scene and crossed the street swiftly. Cocking his gun, he shouted out to the crowd, "Stand back everyone! The police will handle this!" As gasps rose through the air, the young cop felt cold sweat down his temple. He had never handled a situation like this. In his months of service as a traffic law enforcer, he never actually pulled out a gun except for practice.

The hostage-taker quickly saw him with his dramatic approach and shot a deadly glare as he pointed his knife to the girl's face. "Stand back, cop!"

The young law enforcer was taken aback by the hostage taker's threat, but he realized he must show his control over the situation. With shaking hands, he lifted his gun and pointed it to the crook. _Am I doing the right thing?_ he asked himself. The girl's life was in his hands...

"Let go of the girl now! What you are doing now won't solve anything!"

"Shut up! You...policemen don't know anything at all! You're just pawns of those rich politicians!"

"We could settle this in a peaceful way. I can promise you a fair hearing in the court. Let her go." Officer Kiske calmly told him with a slight sincerity to show that he bore no hostility.

"You...you bastard..." The white-haired youth instead panted heavily and tightened his grip on the girl's neck._ There might be snipers hidden around the buildings now...and the newscasters will probably flock us... I'm surrounded..._ His mind told him as his eyes searched the details of area and the people. He hated it. "You...your girly face pisses me off!"

The officer found those words strange... _This is bad! He's on drugs..._The youth's bloodshot eyes and appearance made it very likely- then the young officer felt panic rush in him as he saw the girl struggling to breath and reaching her hand for help. "At least, please stop strangling her!" he pleaded, still pointing his gun. The crowd, now watching in a considerable distance reacted with him, especially the group of girls holding hands together, that seemed to be on the verge of crying.

He uttered a very short and silent prayer to himself, asking wisdom. But as he was thinking of his next words the loud alarms of the arriving backups nearing their way towards them, though distracted him, gave a little relief. Help had come.

Yet, the drug addict panicked, too much.

The crook began running away, dragging the girl with him."Hey you, stop!" Kiske shouted as he fired a warning shot on the ground, seeing the girl being suffocated. The confused criminal, disoriented by it, tripped by the sidewalk of the busy intersection.

_This is my chance!_ Officer Kiske fired a shot that landed on the delinquent's leg and hurried himself towards the girl who was breathing heavily and struggling to stand up.

"You damn....dog!" The drug addict winced.

* * *

-

Ky struggling for air as the current carried him down the river. Unable to move his other hand while his other clutches the Thunderseal tightly in its grip he was lost at what to do. He cannot die like that, there were too many things he had not done yet, there were people he cannot leave- he dismissed all those thoughts as he calmly thought of way as he was able to find a way to float properly, facing the way he was headed to: a waterfall.

_God..._ He prayed as he fell down.

Plunging into the cold water and hitting the hard rocks, everything became hazy white for the young knight. And a moment of silence followed.

-

* * *

-

Back in the city, the girl saw black and white, and felt her head spinning. Her knees shook as she tried to stand up. The voices of her friends calling her name sounded faint.

"I'm coming for you!" Ky called to her. But the officer's gasped as he saw a truck speeding its way toward parallel to where she was, not very far. "Watch out!"

There was a loud blaring sound of a horn.

All within a single moment, as she reached her hand to the officer and stood up she felt her body getting heavier, leaning backwards, and her steps losing their ground. And with the short glimpse of the white clouds and blue sky, everything became dark... but then she felt a strong force pushed her shoulders in fleeting moment. Not long after, she felt the hot and hard concrete against her cheeks as she heard the screeching of wheels, and a crash in a guard rails.

The noises became louder and rushed into the girl's ears as she felt some hands holding her... helping her.

_"Somebody call an ambulance!"_

_"Thank goodness the police is finally here! But they are late!"_

_"Hey you, help us here, the officer is badly hurt!"_

_"God...help this young man!"_

The commotion she heard was caused by two things; the first one was the the police seizing the bleeding criminal, and the second one was the young officer full of scratches lying flat on his back on the road. There was blood.

_It hurts... _Ky Kiske saw hazy white with his eyes half opened...slowly, they began to close.

_Is this my end...?_

_-  
_

* * *

-

In the Zepp Public Hospital...

_Am I in heaven?_ Ky Kiske saw a white orb floating...no, it was attached to the ceiling; a light. As he opened his eyes the environment became clearer. His senses told him that there was oxygen mask on his face and a needle was pierced in the flesh of his arm. Little by little he smelled the medicine and heard some familiar beeping sounds. As he began to fully awaken, hid ears picked up some discernable voices coming from his right.

There was a voice of a woman _"Dr. Baldhead, he's in very good condition."_

_"But Fanny dear, keep an eye on him. The young lady here is really worried."_

Another very familiar voice said _"Oh thank you doctor...But Mr. Crow, may I ask why you're here?" _

_"Well...I was hoping for an interview for the incident...but he's still asleep."_

Crow!? Baldhead!? Felt felt his heart pound as he sensed grave danger. He was captured by the PWAB!? Shifting his gaze, both his eyes shot wide open as he saw the people on the doorway.

"Hey, Faust! Mr. Kiske's heart rate is speeding up!" the agent exclaimed.

"Oh my, he has awakened!."The bald doctor with a mask hurried to the patient.

Squinting in a glare, Ky let out some words "You..damn...Bureau!" Feeling helpless without the presence of his sword, he tried to charge his hands with current for a small lighting projectile. But there was no magic.

-

* * *

-

_Did I just die? God, I'm too young..._ Ky, the young officer, felt so light.. but cold. Water perhaps? He felt it rising up and going down against lower body. So peaceful.

"Uhh!!!" There was a strong pressure at the center of his body, below his ribs; and the next thing he knew was that he was coughing out water. Cough, cough, cough... He opened his eyes and saw trees with little sunlight passing through. The birds were chirping with the sound of the stream.

"Oh, you're awake." A cheerful voice coming from a girl said to him.

With this, Ky sat up and wiped his mouth, but his eyes widened as he saw the girl he tried to save earlier beside him kneeling...on her back was two wings. He frantically looked around; this was certainly not the city. And the trees, the animals...they're unreal. "W-Where is this..." he nervously asked.

"The Grove of course, my home...." she replied.

Memories of the accident flashed in his mind- the drug addict, the truck, and spinning on the road- and realizing the truth that he was now in the Garden of Eden, or to say...Heaven, with the high school girl that died with him, he took her hand gently and bowed his head in shame "I-I'm sorry, I failed to save you!"

"H-Huh?"

-

* * *

-

-

-

**I'm begging for a review, honestly. Reviews let me know that people are reading my story. Now that this is a chapter fic, why should I continue posting my stories online if nobody reads it anyway? So please, review. I'm still a kid, and I demand response for encouragement :)**

**To those that did not get it: Ky switched places with Ky :)  
**

**If anyone finds the actions of a police officer unrealistic, he/she may correct me and I'll willfully edit according to what's best. And to the Sol and Ky event; this is a fanfic, it doesn't have to follow whatever canon event that happened.  
**

**By the way, this fanfic is inspired mostly by this song:**

**Toki wo Kizama Uta (Clannad After Story 1st Opening)**

**And credit goes to Mr. Badguy for encouragement and Blade-san for infos :D**


	2. Trouble

**Hello, 2nd chapter yey! Haha joke, I lack inspiration...my CW class shoved on my face how noob I am. I'm not really depressed but challenged, but I now have a tendency to be overly critical to myself. Lack of inspiration is also tough, I need GG fanfics too. Supply and demand must be in equilibrium or else there would be scarcity. There is scarcity in GG fics, worse is, producing a standard GG chapter or fic requires hours of labor. And adding laborers will diminish its utility. Currently there is little trade of ideas between GG fics producers, and if there's no trade, the efficiency is significantly lower. Sorry...my Econ class is getting to me.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

**The One Who Causes Trouble and The One Who's in Trouble**

-

"Huh?" A bird perched on the girl's shoulder as she looked at Ky's eyes, and all there was were confusion and a slight expression of innocence.

"I was unable to save your life. Even though you ended in a wonderful place like this, I-I..." Self blame was evident from his voice, "I know this must be His plan for you...Heaven." He continued muttering with a forlorn expression, eyes downcast. He was unable to define his feelings; guilt and relief mixing together.

_What happened to him? This is not...him. _Brownish red eyes stared down the patch of blond hair, "Are you okay? You're not hurt in the head aren't you?" she innocently asked. He wasn't like this. He was so valiant and noble. Her excitement of meeting him again died down with the very weird actions of the young man. But a day ago...

_Another hunter again?_

_Both their eyes were locked on each other; however, as one's cold, bluish eyes shone its aggression, warm, yet sad ones fought back. It was nighttime, but the reflection of the full moon on the grove's clear waters, lighted the maiden and the knight's faces with a glow- but pale in comparison to the lightning crackling on the pure white sword. The glowing greenish yellow fireflies were like torches of a thousand in a dark battlefield._

_The young man's voice, though bore no hatred or anger, pierced her heart as he let out words to her; about humanity and her threat to its existence. He had come to take her away. Away? Is she going to be imprisoned? Sealed like those dormant Gears from the village? "Why can't you just leave me alone?"_

_"You have a great power."_

_"Even I didn't want this power..."_

_The knight had no reaction, like the heroes from the stone statues all the graveyard at the outskirts of the forest. With his stance, he began stepping forward with his blade pointed to the girl. Yet with with the absence of emotion in his expression, he suddenly spoke "I sympathize...But, I cannot leave you."_

_Dizzy felt a fraction of rage within her self-pity "Why!? I'm fine here! There would be no problems if I'm imprisoned here! Everyone will be in peace!"_

_Instead of replying, he quickly moved, lifted his sword, and swung it downwards with his full force, the one he had never used against female soldiers in his days in the Order. Dizzy gasped, and as she covered her face with her frail arms, her dark wing tore off the back of her dress as snake-like creatures stopped the knight's attack and entangled his body._

_"Stop! Necro!" she pleaded as her wing tightened its grip. But a growing sphere of light __broke and scattered __the entanglement into fragmented feathers__. Her mind seemed to be blank in awe of the beauty of it, even when Undine pulled her away, not realizing that she could have been caught in it._

_Her left wing told her, "Dizzy be careful, you can get seriously hurt. You are in a bad shape from fighting that bounty hunter" What? Hurt? Wait a minute, that meant..._

_After moving farther away, she said "Answer me! Did you hurt someone to get to me?"_

_"The black-clothed Gear? Unfortunately."_

_This wasn't right. Why do they deserve to be treated like that when they never did anything? She's tired of her efforts to stop violence over and over again. She's tired. "You hurt him...for me, he... Everywhere I go it'll be the same, I will be chased like a monster, but you want to take me away like a criminal. I don't understand! This isn't right! That's why, I'll fight!" For justice._

_With all her heart she formed her resolve to fight for Testament. But still, torn between defending herself and not wanting to hurt him clouded her judgments. She felt power rising within her as the battle wore on, whether they were brought out by courage or fear. Attacks of light and blade continuously came to her without stop or hesitation, without pattern nor weakening. Once in a while she can let out a big attack, but none of them had hurt him._

_Hours pass by but the knight showed no sign of tiredness. And that time she felt that his blows were getting more powerful and his attacks becoming more difficult to predict. The hour came where Undine didn't respond anymore, and time went faster after it as she began to notice her breaths getting heavier, wounds all over her body began to hurt, even the older ones wrapped with the cloth she tore from another dress. A certain moment came when her legs instinctively ran away and she screamed as she barely dodged projectiles of lighting thrown at her._

_The time came where her knees collapsed as she defended herself from another blow. She wasn't able to stand anymore. And she remained like that as the shining blade was brandished to her._

_It was the almost the same as before; she remembered the bounty hunter that she encountered a day ago; he said the same things the same way, about hunting every Gear simply because. She lost to him and she was scared to die._

_But she was spared._

_"No Gear wants to die," she remembered. He was right.  
_

_Will it be the same? Without being fully aware of it, she began crying and sniffing like a child. She closed her eyes and waited for her fate. She didn't want this kind of life anyway..._

_But there was a single, gentle voice, the same one she feared a while ago, that spoke to her:_

_"Stand up..."_

_There was an apology, followed by words of hope and before they parted, a promise.  
_

As Dizzy recalled what happened, another anomaly of words occurred when the young knight asked "Where is God in here? Maybe if I could speak to Him..." He then seem to notice the purple squirrel, the birds with dangling tongues, the bear with a hairy elephant tusk and the vines of the trees moving and strangling one of the creatures.

The girl blinked at disbelief at the question, and answered anyway "I don't think we can see God in this forest. After all, this grove is a place of darkness, and considered as an extension to the Devil's Living Place." That was the only reply she could think of that would fit the possible explanations she was thinking of of what happened. After all, God is an unfamiliar presence to her.

Shiver, like a huge shock of electricity ran down Ky's body as his head sprung up and faced her "D-Devil!?" He stuttered with widely opened eyes.

A figure emerged from the nearby trees. He had eyes as red as blood and a glare as cold as ice. He wore a full black outfit and held a crimson scythe in his hands. As if he's death himself, there was an aura of horror.

"Knight!" he addressed to the young man "What brings your presence to this sanctuary!?" The man growled at Ky as he pointed his weapon to him.

"Testament-" the girl called as she stood up.

"Stay away from him Dizzy!" The raven haired man stepped up in front of the girl, Ky backed up with this, with a bewildered expression. He never feared dying but this uncanny encounter was something he could never thought of. It was something he saw no purpose to run from, and no hope to be able to overcome.

_H-he is..._For the police officer, the man standing in front of him was undeniably the goth back there in Zepp city. But now he didn't look like a pot addict but rather a creature of darkness with a distorted voice he had never heard before. "Answer me!" Ky pleaded "Is this...Hell!?" He bitterly asked to the demon with a naked succubus floating beside him.

Stupefied, Testament let out a sarcastic chuckle "Hell!?"

Ky waited for an answer with cold sweat tickling down his cheeks as a breeze cooled his skin.

"Hell!?" the pale man exasperatedly said, now with eyes resembling those of a murderer, "I'm sure _this_ is..."

-

* * *

-

"You..damn...Bureau!"Feeling helpless without the presence of his sword, he tried to charge his hands with current for a small lighting projectile. But there was no magic. He quickly assumed that the things in his body are suppressing his magical circuit. With his free hand, Ky grabbed his blanket and tossed it to the approaching doctor. Quickly standing up, he removed the mask on his face and pulled out the needle and apparatuses attached to his body. he winced as he felt the pain from his left arm, trapped in an arm sling. Within those seconds, he jumped up, stepped on the doctor who yelped "Ouch!" and ran towards the door.

"Mr. Kiske!" the journalist, Mr. Crow watched in terror as the aggressor's incoming punch seemingly paused for a moment in front of his face. The next thing he felt was the hard floor and a loose tooth.

Grabbing Crow by his collar he snarled at him "Where is the Furaiken!? Answer me!"

"H-How..." Crow's horrified eyes slowly closed.

_Dammit, he fainted!! I have no time!_ He let go of his victim and turned around to see Dr. Balhead pushing a red button above the bed, and then facing his exit again he barely dodged an injection from a furious nurse.

"Calm down Mr. Kiske!" Fanny shouted as she again charged at the young man with her syringe, but Ky was fast to react by using his elbow to struck her stomach. It was enough to stun her, and Ky gently placed her on the floor.

The doctor tried to speak but then the girl, standing by the door cried out "Anyone, please help!" The people nearby at the corridors began to notice the commotion with this.

The girl yelped as Ky said to her "Don't worry! I'm here to save you!" He grabbed her by her arm; and with a quick look on both directions, he decided to turn left and ran off with her.

He ran past the nurses and the doctors, pushing aside the ones who blocked them. His bare feet took advantage of the soft carpeted floor to run with much more ease. The sign of the fire exit is dead give-away to his escape, and just as he was about to let go of Dizzy's hand to open the door, he was surprised when she forcibly drew her hand from him and game him a perplexed look.

"What's wrong Mr. Kiske? Why are you running away with me?" she said in between he breaths. But her cheeks were flushed not because of the physical activity but something else girls know of.

_She didn't know?_ Ky told himself as he gazed at her, and then he started to realize what was was missing.

"Y-Your wings and tail!" They're gone.

"What are you talking-"

An unexpected female voice from a speaker, radiating from all over the corridor cut her off: _Attention to all staff:_ _Mr. Ky Kiske, a patient of Dr. Faust Baldhead from the C-wing escaped his confinement. He's tall, blond, 22 years old..."_

_And he's handsome too._ Dizzy mused as she stared at him, forgetting of their situation for a little moment. Half of her mind in a dream-like state, she was startled by the young man's voice.

"Dizzy!"

"Eh-"

"Listen," he looked into her eyes with a dead serious face "These guys are bad. And they're after your powers and they would probably kill me now if they catch me. We have no time, I'll explain it later! Dizzy, I promised you one thing didn't I?"

The girl didn't know how to react as the officer offered his hand. She didn't know what to think about; And Mr. Kiske's boxers, that had been exposed to her because of his hospital gown, distracted her even more. Blinking, and averting her eyes, she took his hand willingly, for a reason. Trust? Mutual understanding? Together they looked down a five story worth of steel stairs.

_He's nuts! He hit his head! Look at his boxers instead, aren't they nice to look at, girl?_ A voice from a tiny, imaginary grim reaper beside her ear whispered.

_Dizzy, be calm. I'm sure you will be able to convince him that he may be delirious._ The angel at the opposite reckoned back.

_Shut up!_ Shaking her head, she dismissed her thoughts and set herself on her conviction: She knew it; there was something fishy about the bald doctor and the creepy guy Mr. Crow after all! And she felt her heartbeat as the thought of being involved in a suspense drama of secrets with Mr. Kiske gave her both excitement and fear. The wind was strong, and her hair got in the way of her vision a couple of times as they hurriedly ran down, setting her sight to the young man in front of her.

"Wait, Mr. Kiske!" she stopped him as soon as they touched the ground. "I'll call Papa, I'm sure he can help us." The dumbfounded Ky watched as Dizzy speed-dialed. "Papa!"

_"Yes, sweetie?"_

"Pick us up right now Papa! Bad guys are after us!"

_"Hang on, I'll be right there!"_

As she hung the phone and returned it to her pocket, she dragged the young man towards the end of the alley "Mr. Kiske, this way!"

As he his right arm was pulled, he looked up to see some hospital staff going down the fire exit with walkie talkies. The end of the alley was still a bit far away. The exit was bright, yet apparently some fast things pass to make it look like it was blinking. Somehow it was still too much for his eyes; for the hospital lights were pale in comparison to the sunny day. He shifted his vision to the bouncing loops of the blue-haired girl until they reached their goal.

After his eyes adjusted to the scenery, they widened and froze: across the road of racing land vehicles were the tallest buildings he had seen in his life. They bore an uncanny resemblance to the old world ruins he usually saw in his campaigns. The light that reached them was just a small portion of what passed through the little slits between the structures. What was this place?

A screeching noise broke the paused momentum of his thoughts, and he regained his alertness as he saw a red vehicle he had never seen before stop in front of them.

"Papa!" She turned to face him "Mr. Kiske, get in the car!"

-

* * *

-

Birds perched on the tree branches flew out, scared of the male Gear's voice. But Dizzy firmly held Testament's arm "Stop it! This man...spared my life."

"But he hurt you! It's possible that he was just finding out about your powers!" he retorted.

"But he's hurt himself! In that state, he doesn't seem to be the one that can do anything."

Ky remained sitting on the ground, he wasn't able to do anything. He _didn't know _what to do. Looking up, he could see the two argue about him. Words such as the Holy Knights, Gears and IPF were thrown all over the place. He was more confused than scared. Was he even afraid of anything at all?

Yet he couldn't help but yelp when the girl's dark wing formed a grim reaper with an ax.

"Necro! Don't! " As quick as the it appeared, the creature returned to its previous state, leaving feathers floating down the air. "Testament, I don't want to fight you, but I won't let you lay you hand on him."

The male Gear backed down with this and was furious "He's a human! Why suddenly side with him?"

Dizzy was about to answer, but as her glance fell upon Ky, the Ky who was not Ky, her voice softened with a little sadness "There was a promise..."

_A promise_? Ky heard.

The place was filled with tension building up between the two Gears. As the girl slowly showed determination, her guardian gradually calmed down but with an angry face. A feeling of jealousy perhaps. The isolated situation was disturbed by an intruder, marking his entrance with heavy footsteps and a certain heat.

"You..." Testament hissed.

_That guy... _Dizzy couldn't move in surprise.

"I thought I sensed an anomaly in the dimensional sphere, but if its you two then it's no surprise." The tan skinned muscular man scratched his hair as he looked at their faces. He chuckled as he saw Ky, "To think that you survived..."

He paused and blinked. After a moment of silence, the bounty hunter squinted his crimson eyes.

Sol brandished his sword, and he moved like a flash of lighting towards the three and grabbed Ky's hair. The two other Gears found no time to react. With his red, hot Fuuenken by the young man's throat he growled, "Bastard! Who the hell are you!?"

-

* * *

-

Ky entered the car without hesitation, trusting Dizzy, though he couldn't make out how she managed to have a magical phone and contact an somebody with a weird vehicle. Both of them at the back seat, they ducked down to avoid being seen.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" The man in the driver's seat worriedly asked.

"Yes Papa! You made it just in time! Your cellphone is really amazing!"

"So what the hell happened?"

Ky gasped. Undoubtedly, it was Sol who was in front of him. He didn't know if he was safe or he was in danger. Now he's wrestling in his mind the idea of having his questions answered or things becoming more complicated. As caution, he began channeling magic in his hands to generate electricity. But as he concentrated...there was none. No there must be some mistake. No, why can't he do such a simple task? He started again, but there was no magic.

"Papa, this is Mr. Kiske, he's the cop that saved me-"

There was a little panic rising inside of Ky, brought out of confusion and sheer helplessness without his Furaiken. He touched the seat for any anti-magic properties but to his surprise; there was none. There was no energy or aura at all, not even from Sol, whom he knew so much. No this wasn't Sol...

Dizzy continued with a sense of urgency "- a month ago, you remember? Papa, this may be surprising but Mr. Kiske said that some bad guys are after my secret powers and they're planning to kill him too! Dr. Baldy and Mr. Crow! They're the ones!"

The vehicle halted as the father stepped on the brakes. Nobody talked, and everyone paused in that moment of silence- the girl had serious face while the young man beside her had his head bowed down. Then a sudden familiar tune from the radio played, followed by a cheerful voice of a woman:

_"Good morning Zepp City! It's now 10:38 and happy sunny day to you all! Welll...ummm...let's see; a request from a fan! 'Please play Blue Water Blue Sky! I love the Jellyfish Pirates!' Oh sure, dear-"_

The father in the driver's seat, turned the radio off, and slowly, he turned back to face his daughter and dropped the lollipop from his mouth as it opened wide along with his eyes. But as his gaze traveled to the young man, he had an irked expression.

"I can't believe it..." the father faced his daughter again. "Just as I thought...there was something fishy about that bald doctor and that journalist after all!" He said with full passion, and stepped on the gas again. "Boy, returning to your place might be dangerous, you should live in our house!"

"Yey! You're the best Papa!" Dizzy squealed in glee.

"What!? So-" The name of his rival was so closed on being called, but a date on the digital clock in front stopped him: December 22, 2009.

The driver spoke again, this time, in a friendly and corny manner "By the way boy, I'm Mr. Goodguy, but you can call me Frederick. No, Fred or Freddy is much better!" He turned the radio on again, and sang with the upbeat pop music that was being played.

_

* * *

_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Hope you give an OOC Sol a chance, no other fic I have read had attempted this. And again as I have told you, there is drama and possibly romance in this fic, that's not my priority. But for people who are not fond of cute stuff, this fic is not for you. Lot's of sweet and cuddly moments are coming, and it includes Sol. No, not shounen-ai, this is not Solky.  
**

**Also, I will not apologize for putting another Ky and Dizzy forest encounter scene (that has been included in a lot of fics here with very different interpretations). It's significant and is not for KyxDizzy fans fanservice...perhaps.  
**

**Somehow, I'll dedicate this chapter for Ashercroix for being a friend these last posts. And to Zazz too :)  
**

**Please review!!! PWWWLLLLEEEAAASSEEEEEE!!! **


	3. Settled Down, Maybe

**Author's Note to my watchers. There are three things that kept me from updating for so long:**

***Blazblue hype that's earning big jealousy points from me**

***An unfortunate passing away of someone I love**

***Typhoon Ondoy destroying more than half our town and drowning entire houses of my some of my friends(I'm sure Filipinos understand this completely)**

**Blazblue is a wonderful game and a great idea, but I hate the fact that it copied too much from GG and got installed with better graphics and story presentation, making GG look like a stepping stone. Blame Arcsys, not BB. LOL, don't take that seriously guys.**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

* * *

**-**

**-Switching Places-**

**-**

_Mr. Goodguy...?_

As Ky heard the real name of the man in front of him, it's as if his head emptied everything inside it. He didn't know whether to find it sarcastically funny or disturbing.

"M-Mr. Goodguy?" Ky asked with his eyebrows hiking up from his nose. This was too much already, he can't take any more further, he had to calm himself and take it slowly. "Um..."

"No more word boy, I'm sure you're tired." Frederick said with a new lollipop in between his teeth.

The younger man was desperate, unsure on what to say "B-But-"

"Shhh, it's okay we understand."

"Mr-"

"Shush!"

Groaning, Ky threw his head back and rested it on the furry backseat, with eyes dazed to the bunny stickers on the car's ceiling . Within the next few minutes nothing was heard except for Mr. Goodguy's sucking of the round red candy and Dizzy humming with the lively pop rock music. After a while, without uttering a single word, the blond shifted his vision to his side to take a glimpse at the society that he only read from history books- the polygon buildings, the smoke-belching vehicles, all the plastics and the electrical lines. He knew this world was thriving in Black Technology, but he also knew that this peaceful scenery was how it looked like before the Crusades.

He wondered, do people here...live in peace? Or there wasn't much of a difference? Was he here for a reason? What was this world? Who were this people? He let his mind wander to some inter-dimensional magical theories that sages has been pondering for ages. Should he really be worrying about this place or the one that he left behind?

_Those that I left behind..._

As the he felt the vehicle slowing down as it climbed up a slope he then knew that they have arrived at what they were heading to- an average sized two-floor house with a white exterior and black tiles as roof. As he stepped out the car after the two, he looked up as he noticed an antenna and a shining metal plate on the roof, wondering what they were.

"Solar power, to help the environment." Mr. Goodguy said to the young man and give him pat on the shoulder, along with a killer smile.

Ky found himself twitching with Sol- no, Mr. Goodguy's picturesque expression, so full of life. He held back showing any reaction with the older man's actions and followed behind him as he walked towards the door. His skin was touched by the warm sun and his back tickled by the fresh breeze.

"Mr. Kiske, come in!" the girl called out, her hair bouncing like a wig as she waved her hand. Her father was by the door, pushing a button that produced a ringing sound.

"Cupcake! Open up, we're here!" the husband called out.

Even if stricken with the unfortunate and indescribable events, all of these were flushed out for a brief moment by a sudden surge of nostalgia from his childhood memories as a woman opened up the door. She was wearing an apron, and in her hand was an apple pie.

"Frederick, where have you-"

"Cupcake, it's nothing-" The husband's hands were opened wide and he hopped a meter to hug her.

Instead, the red-haired wife slammed the pan on her husband's face. " You didn't answer my question!"

Frederick pulled the sticking food from his face, leaving yellow smudges on his face. "You don't have to be so violent, woman!" he shouted at her with a furious look.

"B-But you just disappeared...I was so worried." Her angry eyes turned into a teary one.

Realizing how scary his face was he, softened up and apologetically called his wife, "Aria...I-I"

"Frederick..." she called back affectionately, looking into his eyes.

With tiny steps, the couple slowly drifted towards each other. The man reached out his hand to touch his wife's face, she in turn, lightly clutched his shirt with both her hands. In the heat of the moment, their lips came closer...

"Papaaaaaaa!!! Mamaaaaaaa!!!" A very high-pitched teasing voice halted the couple. Looking at them was a very embarrassed daughter beside a young man in a hospital gown with an arm-sling, blinking in disbelief.

Ky knew this was a family scene, but deep inside...he can't help but be somehow disoriented with Sol-no, Mr. Goodguy's... _goodness_. He looked exactly like Sol, except that he has blue eyes, the headgear was absent and his hair was shorter. He realized that his was calm returning, and the people he's with right now were certainly helping In a bizarre situation he may be, he felt safe.

-

* * *

-

More forest birds flew out the trees was the ruckus continued.

"This is not Ky." Sol hissed at the terrified young man.

"What are you saying!?" Dizzy cried out, looking frightened at Sol's sword that was close in searing Ky's throat. Standing nearby, the grim reaper frowned at the mere presence of his two enemies, riled with the seemingly random dialogues.

Seeing the kid close tightly shut his eyes, waiting for his demise, Sol snickered and let go of the blond hair he had grabbed. Ky was left sitting on the ground, confused as ever.

"I suppose your presence here is something of great importance. I doubt you'll try to kill Dizzy again but please leave as soon as you finish your business." Testament addressed to the bounty hunter he knew.

"I'm not here for her anyway." Sol replied, still eying the kid and trying to make out who this "Ky Kiske" was. "What's this? They look exactly the same but his spiritual properties are totally unfamiliar." A kick followed, hitting Ky's face and sending him lying flat on his back.

"Ughh..." Ky winced in pain for a few seconds as Dizzy watched with fear. Surprisingly, he slowly sat up, spitting blood on the process. But as soon as Ky got up, the older man bent down an harshly poked his forehead with a finger.

"And this one's a chicken too." Sol chuckled as Ky hit the muddy ground again. I've been fighting that kid for years so I can identify his aura, soul properties to say. But this bastard has an severely undeveloped magic circuit."

"Then you are saying..." Testament's grip on the scythe tightened.

"This is a different person."

He's not 'him...?' Dizzy clasped her hands together and bowed down her head in dismay. She knew that there was something wrong, and things had gotten worse for her. She didn't know whether to feel angry at being "tricked" by the impostor or feel pity for him. But at the moment, she thought that the most important thing may be to do her best to prevent any kind of conflict. Her heart was broken, the real Ky _promised_ her that...

Tension finally broke when the three heard the voice of a young man, struggling sat up again. "Maybe you...did get the wrong person h-hehe..." Overhearing the conversation, though he understood little of it, give Ky a hint to at least try to take advantage of the situation. Ky gave them a obviously nervous, yet friendly smile.

Nobody bought it.

-

* * *

-

"Oh, so Ky-is that right? Are the clothes too big for you?" Aria asked as Ky stepped out the guest room, wearing shirt and shorts. The sleeves were over sized enough to touch his elbows." Sorry, my husband eats and works out a lot."

"They would do just fine ma'am, I don't mind at all."

"Just tell us whatever you want to say...we owe you our daughter's life after all..."

"Uhh...yes...." Ky was thinking about the hospital incident, but he knew what she meant was entirely different at all, something about "him" that he still had to find out.

Both the young man and the mother looked up as they heard Dizzy coming down the stairs. "Mr. Kiske... are you sure it's okay to remove your arm-sling? Doesn't it hurt?" Dizzy asked, already changed into her house dress.

Ky smiled and stretched his left arm upward and and sidewards, "No Miss Dizzy, it's in good shape. I guess it was healed a while ago, though moving it hurts a little. It was kept in the same position for so long."

"Zepp hospital does have a crappy medical service." Frederick answered from the nearby kitchen. Sounds from the chopping board were then heard followed by a frying noise and the smell of onions and garlic. "Sweetie, turn on the TV please. It would take me a little more while to finish our lunch."

"Okay, Papa!" Dizzy twirled around before tossing her whole body onto the soft, wide couch in front of the television. Sneaking in her hands under the square pillow, she quickly found the remote controller and pressed the power button just in time to hear:

_"...Venom gets eliminated at the first round of the 8th International Billiards Cup. He declines all interview requests..."_

Seeing the dark colored man with a long, silver hair whom he knew to be Venom of the Assasin's Syndicate, Ky walked towards the screen to get the better picture, curious and amused at the same time. With a little tug on his shirt from Dizzy, he joined her as she sat up to make room for him on the couch.

The mother followed the two shortly. "What's Venom's first name again?"

"I forgot, Mommy."

_I guess Venom's other name is also a mystery to them... _ Ky mused, seated between the two women.

_"Time for a commercial break!" _The anchorwoman announced. What followed was a brand name flashing on the screen along with a beautiful blond model in different poses and clothing.

Ky held back his gasp as he saw Millia Rage.

_"Modeling is a tough job, you have to know how to pose everything- sexy, sporty, girly, gorgeous. But what destroys a photo-shoot is a bad hair. It's awful when your hair gets tangled and dull, the whole image seem to lose its life. Good thing, I use Angra... "_

"I really think we should try out that brand. Mama."

"I tried that out once sweetie, but the smell doesn't suit your age."

_"…Keeps my long hair flowing like the sun, moving freely like the wind..."_ The model continued her promotion in a sensual manner.

_Enough to kill people..._ Ky humored himself with the thought. Although he knew that he was nowhere near enjoying himself, in a male sense, with what he was seeing, he had to admit that what he saw was quite interesting.

"Wait, Ky." The mother's expressed a worried tone. "It seems that we have forgotten that-"

She stopped what she was saying when all attention turned into the interruption: _"Flash News: One of our journalists, Mr. Crow Kuwabara, along a doctor and a nurse, was attacked by SPO1 Ky Kiske, the Hero Cop, when he woke up from his month-long comatose, 10:30 this morning. Hospital cameras reveal that he escaped with the environmentalist, Prof. Goodguy's daughter..."_

"Oh my! Oh my! Oh my! " Aria stood up in shock.

"Mama! What shall we do!?" Dizzy jumped up and down in panic.

"Oh no! How did they find out that he's here!?" Frederick ran out from the kitchen, still in his apron.

"Cameras of course!" Dizzy cried out. "I forgot that I'm the daughter of Nobel Prize winners..." And the fact that she was heroically rescued from a hostage drama made her known to the public. The Goodguy residence was more susceptible indeed than any other areas.

"Damn it! We forgot that they're searching for him!" The father swung up and down his spatula in annoyance.

Ky watched as the family ran around the living room. Funny it may seem to be, he felt a pang of guilt as he exactly knew that he was being a burden to them. _I might get these people in trouble..._

"Everyone, please calm down." Ky stood up and stopped the three's idiotic actions, pausing their motion and fixing their eyes on him. "I'm grateful to all of you for helping me...but I'm causing too much trouble here, I think it would be best if the authorities handle-"

All attention turned to police sirens coming closer.

Ky continued with a slight tone of uncertainty. "This situation. I can handle myself-"

"Cupcake!" Sol interrupted all of the sudden, not caring that he left unfinished what Ky was trying to tell.

"Yes, I understand!" Aria nodded before dragging Ky towards he stairs. "Ky, hurry! They're here!"

A doorbell rang.

-

* * *

-

"But they're the police! They would find me anyway ma'am. And probably this case can be disclosed in a proper manner." Ky reasoned out as they went up to the second floor. He didn't know where she'll hide him seeing that the two opened rooms upstairs seem pretty normal. Closets and dressers can easily be opened and inspected, and as predictable as a thief exiting a window.

"Don't worry Ky, the Zepp police force field test scores are just a little over than the boy scouts." She said as they entered the master's bedroom whereas she hurriedly opened another door. "Besides Ky, this matter is far more complicated than what my daughter and those police officers think..."

-

A tall, tanned muscular man wearing an apron opened the steel gate. "How may I help you officers?" He greeted two policemen with a reporter and a cameraman.

"P-Pleasure to meet you Mr. Goodguy." The young officer blushing, shook hands with the well known college professor. "We're here to umm...well-"

An older officer with a mustache continued, "To handle the what happened in Zepp hospital that involved your daughter and SPO1 Ky Kiske."

"Are you saying that my daughter is a kidnapper!?" He glared at them with his blue eyes.

"No! Sorry sir! Not like that...but we would like to take back Kiske and ask him a few questions..." As the other three fell silent, the older officer tried his best to look composed in front of the intimidating man.

_Shitty policemen... _Frederick mentally told himself, holding back his urge to mock the idiots. "I doubt that this is the correct procedure to handle the situation, but I guess I'll let you speak to Kiske. He's been resting in our guest room ever since my daughter came home with him."

"But how-"

"They took a cab." The father interrupted.

The four guests walked down the paved pathway towards the house, eying its very modern appearance. But as soon as they entered, a girl cast them a cold glare. Not minding her because of her age, the reporter stood in front of the camera and started his script as the policemen approached Dizzy.

"Miss, we just would like to take Officer Kiske-"

The officer was cut by the sniffs of the girl who was looking angrily at them, "Papa, why!? Why are the police here?"

"Sorry sweetie, I cannot lie. I'm afraid we have to let the police handle Mr. Kiske's case. They might help him better than we can."

"No! No! Mr. Kiske said-"

"Dizzy. They're the authorities... show them his room." Her father sternly ordered.

Pouting, the girl walked with heavy steps to open the door. A hospital gown in a hanger greeted them as it dropped from the back of the door. The officers quietly walked inside, towards the bed with a sleeping figure underneath, blond hair visible. The father entered shortly after, "Maybe you could just eat lunch with us first and wait for him to wake up."

"We humbly decline your offer sir, the media won't wait that long." The older officer answered as the reporters approached nearer. He then tapped the figure. "Officer Kiske..."

It felt strange, as if the one sleeping was dead. In sudden panic, he pulled the blanket to reveal...a big, yellow bird-like stuffed toy.

"Oh my! It's Chocobo!" Dizzy gasped.

That's why the shape was strange.

"He's gone!" Frederick made a very surprised face with a matching hand to cover his mouth, to make it more realistic.

Seemingly like a scripted play, a voice of a woman screaming was heard from the second floor. The men hurriedly went out the room to see the mother frantically running down the stairs "I can't find Ky anywhere!"

"But how did you know that..." the young officer muttered to himself.

_Aria, bad timing! It makes no sense! _ The actions of his wife implied that she knew that Ky disappeared even before his room was even opened. Furthermore, she made it look like she's the one who put Chocobo under the sheets. Behind the four intruders, Frederick waved his hands with a face that clearly said: Cupcake!!! You're blowing it! Our cover!

Cold sweat drops trickled down Aria's cheek for a second, realizing her mistake of appearing too early as the intruders stared at her quizzically. In a split second she thought of a solution... _Awww this will hurt._

"Oh no, Mama!" Dizzy covered her eyes with her hands as her mother _accidentally_ tumbled down the stairs, her body seemingly bouncing off the wooden stairs creating painful noises. Her husband distressingly screamed "Cupcake!!!" for a long duration as he dashed past the men to catch her.

Frederick held his wife in his hands. "Aria! Aria!" He called out her name. The woman let out a discreet groan and held her head in pain...fake or real. "What are you doing!?" the husband turned to the men, hissing "Why are you assholes doing, letting her fall like that!?"

"S-Sir, w-we apologize..." The older officer stammered as the younger one, along with the cameraman and the reporter remained frozen, stupefied. Mr. Goodguy's eyes terrified them, glaring like a vicious hunter.

"Ughh..." The woman opened her eyes.

"Aria..."

"I'm okay Frederick..."

There was an awkward silence among the group, Frederick realizing that she was acting, Aria wondering if she distracted the group enough, Dizzy in the verge of crying seeing her mommy hurt, the intruders befuddled with the weird awkwardness.

"What are you doing assholes!? Why the hell don't you look upstairs or outside to find the kid!?" Frederick yelled at the policemen, sending one scurrying up the stairs and the other one towards the kitchen. "And you!" He pointed to the cameraman. "You're covering an important news and your camera isn't even rolling you dumbass! Hurry up and follow either of the two or else!"

-

* * *

-

"Could he probably be from the PWAB?" The raven-haired Gear eyes glowed and summoned some hellish creatures beside him.

"Very damn likely. The last thing they did was to make robotic copies of him. Never thought that they would successfully copy him." Again, Sol's Fuuenken began to release steam.

"Please let me know what's going on! I have no idea why I'm here-"

Dizzy could only helplessly watch as the the place was filled with murderous aura.

Smirking as he cracked his fingers, Sol added "And he seems as useless as the robots. I'll make him spit out the truth."

"I would prefer to torture him alone but I guess I can make use of what you know, Sol." Testament summoned a beast or two.

"Wait!" Ky pleaded. "I was hit by a truck and I woke up here coughing out water-"

"Huh!?" _What the hell!? Did he just mentioned "truck?"_ Hearing that word after decades made Sol froze in shock. Not even Zepp used an inefficient mode of transportation. The word was pretty much extinct except for the dictionaries.

Something was wrong. Dizzy stared at the young man, hurt by being deceived but at the same time oddly concerned. She knew that he might be an enemy. But why did this guy feel so familiar to her? She knew that she won't let her companion kill him and that concern was enough...but there's something more.

That was it. His eyes were as innocent as hers. She was close at calling Testament to spare the poor young man, but as her mouth started to utter a word the male Gear had released his magical beast on the ground. With her quick reaction, Dizzy moved towards "Ky" and used her right wing to shield the attack, causing her to stagger. However, it was a bit late and the force of the impact slipping past sent the young man flying off and rolling over the ground.

"Ughhh..." was all the young man could say. _Darn it..._ _Am I really dead or just going to die soon?_ _This is so...unreal..._Ky pondered as his eyelids dropped fell into unconsciousness.

"Dizzy...not again." the male Gear said with a tone of frustration in his voice. He knew that she was too kind, but not _this_ kind. "I won't kill him if you want to, but we have to make him talk."

Whispering something to her left wing, the young woman looked back at her guardian with a hint of guilt. "I'm sorry...he looks too innocent to me. Perhaps we should handle this in a less harsh way..."

Meanwhile, Sol still bemused with what he heard earlier, took a sudden interest in "Ky" all the while uncaring on what the two other Gears were planning to do. "Oh shit, all it took was one blow." Sol muttered as he looked down the poor, thin fellow.

Dizzy heard what the bounty hunter said and freaked out "Did...we just kill him!?"

"Calm down child, he's still breathing." her companion replied in a kinder voice.

Dropping down on her knees in relief, the breathing out to release her fear inside. "Thank goodness..."

The bounty hunter answered back, "Yeah, good thing he wasn't hurt badly. Lucky prick, he'll answer a lot of questions for us as soon as he gets back on his ass." The mere mention of the word "truck" made the situation far more complicated than it seemed to be.

-

* * *

-

Around four hours passed when the police finally decided to leave after a futile search. The media begged for an interview but Mr. Goodguy sternly declined, insisting for papers and a proper schedule, pointing out that they're disrespecting privacy. Tired, and hungry from missing their lunch, the family sat down the couch with heavy bodies. The three, especially the parents, were relieved that the police won't probably bother them again that day.

After minutes of resting their heads on the soft couch, father and daughter began talking after the mom proceeded to go upstairs to get their hidden friend.

"That was fun, Papa."

"Yeah it is...let's eat sweetie."

"I lost my appetite-"

A faint voice startled father and daughter as it called out from the second floor."Honey! Help!"

Father and daughter hurriedly went and followed the voice which came from a bedroom. They arrived to see her in the dress room in front of a vault."

"Honey!" the wife called in relief. "I cannot open the vault!"

"What!? You locked him inside our _vault _and you forgot the combination!?"

"Well...yes."

"He could suffocate in there!" Her husband yelled as he frantically began to press the the number keys.

Dizzy quickly squatted beside the huge vault, as tall as her, and knocked the steel container as hard as she could for a couple of times "Mr. Kiske! Mr. Kiske! Are you alright? Are you alive? Please say something!"

Three weak, slow knocks answered back.

"Hurry up, Papa! He may be dying there!"

After a few seconds of processing, the digital device finally activated to release the sealed safe. Cash flowed out and a young man sitting down on them was revealed, head bowed down.

"Oh my..." Dizzy whispered to the poor guy as she helped him stood up. "You look so dehydrated..."

-

-

-

-

**

* * *

**

***I apologize if you find inconsistencies in my chapters in terms of quality. I'm still improving and feedback will greatly be appreciated.**

***Sorry for the coarse language, Sol does curse, so does Mr. Goodguy. Changed the rating to Teen.**

***Chocobos are giant birds from the Final Fantasy franchise.**

***Do you know what happened? I finished most of Chapter 4 first and that messed up my momentum.**

***Next chapter is a bit deep and philosophical, some character development may begin *smiles*  
**

**Oh, good thing I have fellow fans who are willing to encourage me to continue my fandom. They're friends indeed. So I'll dedicate this chapter to:**

**Neo-kun, for his zeal for KyxDizzy. X)  
**

**Nanohikakou, a friend and a sweet girl. :3  
**

**NiteRaid, a cool friend as well. ;D  
**

**K Double Prime, my soul sistah in Ky-fangirlism XD  
**

**Xouls_Raniez, a new friend! :D**

**-  
**

**Feedbacks help me a lot in improving myself :)**


	4. Ky's Reality 1

Author's Note: Phew. Finished the 4th chapter after the chapter 3 that killed my writing momentum. Hope you'll like it :D

* * *

**-**

**Ky's Reality 1**

**-**

_ "Stand up..." He held out his hand, eyes away from hers, ashamed._

_ Lying on her side on the ground, the angelic maiden, shaking, asked with tear-filled eyes, "Why...is that?"_

_ "There is a world waiting for you..." He was sure that it wasn't the best thing he can say just right after admitting to himself he had considered killing her as the best option for the situation._

_ "A world?" She turned her head and looked up to the young man standing next to her, surprised by his sudden change._

_  
"Y-Yes..." He bent down and offered his hand further; Seeing fear in her eyes, along with intense pain, he continued, "I-I'm sorry, I thought... if I fight you I'll have the resolve to eliminate you as a threat. But I was wrong." His guilty feelings told him that the young woman was looking at him with contempt and disbelief so he went on, "You have every right to hate me for hurting you...but just for now, please trust me. You don't deserve to be hurt like this." And he didn't have the right to.  
_

_ Slowly, Dizzy lifted up her hand, not breaking away her piercing gaze from his eyes. She knew she shouldn't trust the human; but deep inside, even if it was too good to be true, she believed that he was sincere. The young knight gently held Dizzy's slim fingers and helped her sit up by supporting her shoulders._

_ "Why...why are you...?" She still cannot fully understand his actions. Was he planning to do something? Change of heart? Mercy? Compassion? She kept on looking at his eyes, trying to make out what he was thinking._

_ "We have to take care of your injuries first." Just like how a gentleman would, Ky assisted her with utmost care. Serving as a living crutch, he felt her frail frame struggling to stand up against his own. With the first step they took, Ky let resentment well up deep inside him; How could he have done such a thing to her?_

_"Umm... Mister..."_

He was still lost in his thoughts.

_"Well...ummm...the soup will be cold if you don't start soon. Don't you like it?"_

_ Huh!? _Ky quickly turned his head to face the girl beside he did saw Dizzy, dressed in a white, cotton duster.

"Should I prepare another one?" Dizzy asked her friend who was seated beside her. He was staring at the dish for a while that even her parents, who were sitting at their opposite, stopped chewing their food for a while to take notice. "Mister Kiske, we're sorry but you can't eat solid food yet. You just came out the hospital..."

_Huh? What..._ "I-I apologize!" Ky blurted out as soon as he noticed the family eying him with oddity. "I just remembered something, excuse me for being rude at your dinner." With a last glimpse at the leaf-printed table cloth, he silently prayed and ended it with the sign of the cross. He took his first sip, making not even the slightest noise of slurping. "Thank you for the meal, you're all very kind," he told the family before proceeding to dip his spoon again to the cream colored liquid.

"Is it okay? Does it taste bad?" Dizzy nervously asked seeing how quiet Ky was.

Looking back at her, he replied with a smile, "It tastes really good. Though, so far this has been the most flavorful soup I've tasted without even a single ingredient visible. Very interesting."

Dizzy tried her best to hold back her laughter, "All I had to do was to add water!"

"That's amazing!" Though Ky was left in awe of how the dish was prepared, he began to feel uncomfortable as the parents themselves joined Dizzy's restrained laughter.

"It's called 'Instant.'" The father pointed out in, snickering.

Ky just realized that he may have said something out of place, or stupid, in other words. He just smiled back and continued his meal while discreetly looking at the food at the table. There were some chicken parts, he's sure of it, and there were also cabbages and carrots; however, he couldn't recognize the other vegetables. He wondered if they were extinct from where he came from.

After a short while, the mother brought up a different topic. "So, Ky, you woke up and found suspicious people on the hospital so you escaped with our daughter..."

"Um...well..yes..." Ky knew that things were completely different from his perspective. He was beginning to awfully regret punching "Crow" along with "Dr. Baldhead," worse was, he attacked a female nurse. Basically, they were assaults...towards people innocently doing their job! He hit a defenseless woman! _Ughhhh...this is terrible!_ _What have I done!? _His face showed not even the slightest hint of a frown but his jaw and his grip on the spoon tightened.

Yet somehow for Ky, the voice of the mother was soothing enough to calm him down, "We owe you another one. Don't worry, we'll do our best to help you. It's the thanks that we can give."

"Letting me live here for a while is already much, ma'am."

"Yeah kid, we'll make sure you'll come back to where _you came from._" Frederick muttered in between chewing his food, causing Aria to eye him.

Ky thought he heard something. "Pardon, sir?"

"Nah, it's nothing kid. Enjoy your meal." Frederick continued eating without even looking back at Ky.

"What...? I thought he'll stay here!" Dizzy suddenly asked, getting the attention of everyone at the table.

"Dizzy dear, he would, for only a while. _He doesn't belong here_. I'm sure there are people worried about him right now, isn't that right, Ky?"

"Uhh yes..."

"You have a home right, a place where you should _return to_?"

"..." _Yes there is, _Ky wanted to answer right away._  
_

From her parent's words, and his friend's reaction, Dizzy knew it there must be more than what it seemed besides "just going home." She pointed up her finger as she realized something. "Now I understand.... I get it!I read from the newspaper that you live with your parents right, Mr. Kiske?"

_My...parents!? _The simple thought of meeting his mother again and having the chance to see his father's face made his heart skip at the moment, freezing his fingers. But he knew that bringing that up was inappropriate and he should not concern himself with that for the meantime. Besides, even if he may be their "son," they weren't his real parents. They had already came home to their Father above. To distract himself, he diverted the conversation into a different direction. "Miss Dizzy, 'Ky'...would be fine..."

"Then Dizzy would be fine too!"

"I would rather not address a lady informally, but I guess I can get used to it after a while." He smiled back.

"C'mon, you'll be staying here so let us be like....family okay?"

"Uhh...okay..."

Since his strange meeting with the Dizzy. Ky knew that he must have some sort of identity in this world that he cannot remember. Somehow he was also a cop, and many people seemed to know about him because he was reported to the television. Also, the relationship, his connection too, were too much to ignore; mainly, Dizzy and "Sol." He can't believe they were father and daughter while he knew that they were supposed to be hunter and prey.

_Hunter and prey..._ _Oh no! I have to come back as soon as possible...She might be...Damn it!!!_

"Ky, is there something wrong?" The girl on his side showed a worried face as she noticed Ky looking a bit distressed.

"No..." He replied with a low voice,

"Alright..." _I just keep on bothering him! _Dizzy mentally told herself. She knew that Ky may have some deep problems and wished that she could help, but she couldn't. What could he have been worrying about? His parents? His friends? Someone special? _Why am I thinking like this!? Why would Ky enjoy being with strangers anyway? _She realized how excited she was to be with her hero, but she was starting on the wrong foot. She had to let him settle down first, he reaped the misfortune that should have been hers after all. And lastly... she still hadn't thanked him...

_How can I thank him...? _Dizzy continued her munching all the while nonchalantly staring off to space.

Meanwhile, Ky didn't seem to notice at first but as he took another sip, he realized that the family was eating a lot faster than he did. Too fast! It was a bit unbelievable because they were eating in a proper manner, just sped up a few more times than normal. Not wanting the family to watch him eat while waiting for him, he sped up as much as he can. He had no appetite, but he had no other choice either but be the best guest he can be. He finished just in time before the father took his last bite; with this, the mother began clearing up the table.

"Sweetie, your Papa and I will take care of the dishes. You take care of the table."

"Y-Yes Mama."

"Please, let me help out." Ky offered as he picked up a plate.

"Sure dear, you can lend our daughter a hand."

"Yes ma'am."

Dizzy eyed Ky as he helped her clear the table, studying his expressions. Should she begin? How? "Uhhhmm.... Ky... well... uhhh..."

-

* * *

-

At the kitchen, the husband was taking out the utensils from the dishwasher one by one. "Hey Cupcake, isn't our daughter getting too attached to him too fast?"

"Nah, don't worry about that too much honey, let her be with someone who's closest to being her knight in shining armor, even for a little while." Aria sighed as she dried one plate.

"But...if we're correct..." Frederick paused.

"Yes, Dizzy should learn the truth..."

"It'll hurt her badly. Worse, she might blame herself for what happened and might realize that she may have caused it."

"I know..." She then took notice of a conversation from the dining room:

_"Umm...Ky, would you want to go out with me tomorrow?"_

_ "Why?" _The young man sounded surprised with the sudden invitation.

_ "There's a holiday festival in our school! There would be concerts, contests, cosplay and many more!"_

"I better interfere, she really doesn't understand the situation." Seeing her beloved daughter gleeful with the presence of her hero was certainly refreshing after a month filled with trauma and worry. But Aria knew that she had to face the truth sooner... though not tonight, but soon.

-

* * *

-

"But...I'm wanted by the police right?"

"It's alright! Well... you can take up a disguise..." Dizzy's hands shaped a hood in the air.

"But..." If the world was normal, he himself would be willing to escort the lady as a token of gratitude, even with the danger of being caught by the police. He had enough experience in espionage to avoid them anyway. Yet the real problem was, he knew that everyone, especially Dizzy, don't know about the _real_ situation.

"It's okay if you don't want to go...I just thought that...you'll be sad here all alone by yourself."

"Well, Dizzy...it's not it..." He struggled to decline her offer without hurting her feelings, knowing fully that he's the one who was _out of place_ and not her. How efficient it may be to lie, he can't and didn't want to.

"Then we can-"

Her mother interrupted as she walked towards the two, "Oh sweetie, let Ky think about first. You can ask him tomorrow." She then enveloped her daughter in a tight hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek, in which an inaudible whisper followed. The daughter gasped along with widened eyes as her mother's words sunk into her.

A loud, scurrying "goodnight" was all she said as she ran upstairs. Her mother followed her shortly after smiling in a sad, troubled way to the young man.

He knew it. The parents himself didn't want their daughter to get attached too soon . As he watched the two leave his sight he thought of the possible answers he can give to the parents. Why did he attack the hospital personnel? Why was he strong when he was in a coma for a month? Given the current reality, and his knowledge of it, there were no logical answers.

"Hey boy, get your ass over here, we need to talk."

All of the sudden, he was sure he heard was certainly Sol Badguy, not Mr. Goodguy. It was a signal for something serious for Ky, hopefully it would be helpful with the situation. Remaining silent, he joined Frederick into the dimly lit kitchen.

After looking around, probably for the presence of his daughter, the older man grabbed the refrigerator and moved it to the blank area to the left without effort. Ky made a little sound, as if he wanted to say something, but just remained standing behind Frederick. After some scraping sounds made by the foot of the appliance hitting the floor, Ky eyes widened as he saw a secret cellar door by their feet. The older man opened it, revealing a ladder against the wall going down an even darker place.

"Follow me, kid!" he barked like an order as he descended down into the basement.

"Y-Yes sir..." Ky could only do his best to hide his surprise as he went down when he turned his head to see a huge, advanced laboratory. It seemed that it was exactly a whole floor under the house. There were various equipment, some he recognized, some new to him, probably concealing some more behind. Countless apparatuses, running with vapor and dull-colored chemicals at the tables were organized. Stuck on the walls were hundreds of newspapers, magazine pages or paperwork.

"I only act like that in front of my daughter, don't think of me as being nice to you." Fredrick hissed as his feet landed on a metallic floor. He continued as Ky's touched the lab, "So lem'me get this straight; if you think you can gain my trust as easily as that, you're dead wrong punk."

"Mr. Goodguy..."

"It's Frederick or Freddie! Are you stressing how much how old I am to you, kiddo?!"

"I humbly apologize. Um..uh... Mister...Fuuurrreee-" he struggled to finish the vowel, "-eederick, what do we need to talk about, sir?"

"It's simple..." the older man faced him with him with his glaring blue eyes, his long tied-up shoulder length hair swinging as he turned to the young man. "My daughter is 17! She's still a baby! If you think you can take advantage of her innocence and seduce her with your pretty boy looks and classy manners, I will-"

A silhouette or a woman in a lab gown pulled the man's collar, halting his irritated jabbering, "Frederick!"

"Cupcake! How did you-"

"From the second floor of course. Back to where we came from: Stop speaking like an idiot!"

"But this kid right here-"

The wife silenced her husband with squinted eyes before continuing with a worried face, "Oh, I'm sorry for that Ky, I had the feeling this would happen so I hurried down. You see, my husband's an idiot for Dizzy's last ten male friends. He's a bit touchy on that subject."

The father argued, "She's still a baby!"

"Dizzy's not a three year-old! And she'll be turning eighteen on the 25th!"The mother shouted back.

"Argghhh!!!" He growled to his wife, spouting some curses in the process. "Darn it! Let's change the topic!"

Aria merely chuckled with her husband's conduct, "I apologize for his language, he's really got some issues with his temper and we've been trying to fix that for years."

"No, it's fine ma'am-"

Frederick interrupted, "Back to you, boy!" He poked Ky's forehead harshly with his finger, causing the young man to take a step back. "We've been thinking about it ever since the accident.... you're from an entirely different place, right?"

Ky felt a torrent of relief rushing into him, he was both eager and hesitant to answer. His current situation was too absurd for both himself and the people around. "Yes, that's right. I'm sure of it." He gave the most careful answer.

"We believe you," Aria said. Both she and her husband had a serious face.

_God, thank you... _Ky silently exasperated, letting out a long breath as he was expecting disbelief from the couple.

"Ky, come here we want to show you something." The mother gentle pulled him by his arm and led him near the paper-filled wide walls, the father walked away and turned on the lights as she did. "During the time when our daughter was taken hostage, as shameful as it is to admit it, we're busy inside this lab."

The father replied from where he was, "During that time, our devices recorded a high distortion in the space-time reality dimension continuum..." At the corner of the lab, a bit far from the two, Frederick continued in a language Ky found it hard to interpret. "...In which metaphysical properties tend to emit signals that were neither waves nor particles-"

His wife cut him off, "In simpler words, we picked up a strong signal we have been waiting for. After making sure Dizzy was alright, we looked for its origin and it led us to..."

"The hospital...?"

"Nailed it kid, good thing you have a thinking head." Frederick answered. "Too bad for you, we weren't allowed to visit. We tried a lot of times, but the staff would always say 'The patient's room is off-limits. Please allow him to recover first.'" He said in a mocking style.

"But Miss Dizzy was-"

"She wasn't allowed to... so we're very surprised that she was able to this morning." Frederick's tone was serious.

"And we never heard from her that she was planning her visit... But Ky, let's talk about that some other time." The mother replied in a lower voice before curving her lips into a forced smile.

_Something's not right._It was somehow making sense to Ky what Mrs. Goodguy said before that the matter was far more complicated than he thought it was. Right at that moment he told himself that he would rather be an unfortunate victim of the weird turns of fate rather than be the one who was causing the family, and probably even the world where he was now, deep trouble. He walked with a heavy chest.

The brighter lit room revealed a rows and columns of shelves with alphabetical labels as Ky and Aria passed by them. They arrived at the walls, beside it was a table full of sorted articles.

"Have you ever heard of dragons, sea monsters and ghosts?" The woman asked.

"Well...we..um... they are quite common from where I live...depending on the region..."

"Uhhh...what!? It's...unbelievable..." the woman continued to stare at the boy with a slight hint of befuddlement.

The husband joined them shortly after. "Then how about UFO's kid?" he asked with a demanding tone.

"Sorry sir, I don't know what that means..."

"Unidentified Flying Objects... the little green men from space with advanced technology?"

"Actually...they're not green..." Ky dazed off to recall some encounters.

The man let out a hearty laugh and faced his wife, "Didn't I tell you that they're not green, Cupcake?" Frederick chortled.

"Hmmp... that's just a minor mistake after all." Aria sulked. "But anyway... I guess we have to give Ky some explanation first before asking him a lot of questions."

The husband nodded... "Well, boy, you see..." Looking up, the man scratched his head for seconds. "Cupcake, you explain."

Aria sighed, smiling afterward, "Ky, I figured out that you're already quite aware that you were somehow trapped in a different universe. Is that right?"

"Yes, there is no magic here, neither can I sense spiritual properties."

"Hmmm... yes, this is another world after all. But to make the long story short, years of research of supernatural events led us to the theory that a parallel, universe exist. And somehow, we strongly believe that your world is a reflection of our dreams and imaginations." The woman explained with a tone of conviction in her voice.

"And scientific evidence is scarce and unreliable, because the laws pertaining to such an 'absurd' universe are unknown to us." Frederick continued.

"Do you mean...that our world was created by yours!?" Ky asked with disbelief and widened eyes.

"Calm down kid, I know that theological and existentialist ideas are rushing on your head right now. But listen, kid." He eyed him reticently. " Our hypothesis is that your realm is a reflection of our souls, in which, spiritual and imaginative people can take a glimpse from time to time...but you standing there, just shoved in our faces that we were wrong."

"..." Ky wasn't able to respond.

Aria broke the silence, "You see, Ky. There were many cases where certain people suddenly gets mad or mentally ill, claiming that they are different people living in a different world. Somehow, their testimonies are very much like your situation Ky. But-"

Ky cut in. "You mean...that I'm not the only one?"

"Wrong, kid. Your case is unique." Frederick answered, chuckling a bit. "The people we mentioned seemed to have merged their memories to the "imaginative world" and cannot free themselves from it. But your existence prove that there might be a pair of souls all along, in which their dreams might be reflection of each others experiences."

Ky wanted to say something but instead, he wiped the sweat in his forehead and returned to his deep thoughts, trying to absorb each piece of information he had picked up.

"Unfortunately, it seems that being too attached to your other self might cause.... merging of of spiritual properties. They heavily change the mental and emotional identity of a person, thus, resulting to insanity to many people..." Aria struggled to find the right words.

"T-Then... are you saying that-" Ky uttered in shock. _I'm insane!?_

"Just listen to us first, kid!" Again, the older man poked Ky on his forehead. "We are saying that, in your case, there was an exchange of souls..."

Hearing the last statement made Ky's head hurt a little._ This is unreal..._ He palmed his temple. closed his eyes and exhaled long.

As soon as the young man was ready to listen again, the woman went on with what she wanted to show him at the first place. "For an unexplainable reason, this guy might be as unlucky as you are." The woman handed Ky a tabloid: _Cop in Coma for Saving Goodguy's daughter_.

Ky quietly absorbed the familiar contents of the headline and the article, blinking as he saw _his_ picture on it, bloodied and being carried on a stretcher. "This guy...ran out of luck, more than I did."

* * *

-

-

-

*Update will probably(hopefully) be next month. Classes for my 2nd semester will start soon.

* Format of universe-switching is not present in this chapter as you noticed. A reader needs a break :)

*There ARE ALIENS in GG, at least from the background stages.

* If you're wondering why I entitled this fic "Bicycle," guess it yourself. It's metaphorical.

*Ky's father was never mentioned in the game, so I speculate that he's way long dead before his mom.

*I admit that I made this story as easy to read as possible, given all the mysteries. But this is the most difficult one I've ever written. Each reality is complex on its own, and I need to double that with Ky and other characters as well. *wipes sweat off my face.*

*Please give feedback :D


End file.
